


Lazy mornings

by HeadFullOfCanons



Series: Haikyuu!! Boyfriendshirt [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuteness overload, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kind of Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: "Those small moments and days like these. Days on which one of them would casually mention, that his parents wouldn't be home that night. Days, on which they would walk home together after training, spent the night together and wake up together on the next morning."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Naria and Kinoshita regularly swap their jerseys? Well I know, so I wrote a short something about it.

"So, which one do you want to wear today?"

From his place on Narita's bed Kinoshita lifted his head, to look at Narita with tired eyes. Narita was holding up both of their volleyball jerseys. For a moment Kinoshita actually thought about an answer, but then he just fell back into Naritas pillows face-first.

"Doesn't matter either way.", he muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow, but still loud enough for Narita. With a loud sigh Narita stuffed one of the jerseys into his bag and the other one into Kinoshita's.

"You had the number 7 yesterday, so I'm taking it today.", Narita explained, while closing the zipper of his bag. Kinoshita had not moved an inch in the meantime and didn't plan to change that anytime soon. Preferably he would just keep lying here the whole day. Here in this gorgeously soft bed, head pressed into the pillow that smelled so wonderfully like Narita.

Why should he even go to the training in the first place? No one would miss him, he would never play in an official match anyway. And still he was always there, so close to the actual game, loudly cheering for his teammates every time they scored a point.

Actually it had never really bothered Kinoshita, he had never liked the spotlight anyways and would rather duck from responsibilities. As long as Narita sat on the bench next to him everything was fine and not being able to play was no problem at all.

But now that wasn't always the case anymore. Narita had passed him, he had been allowed on the field, maybe just once and as a replacement for Hinata, but he had played. The few steps from the bench to the field had seemed like a insuperable abyss back then. Still Kinoshita cheered from his place beside the field. Like he always did.

 

Sunk deep in thought and the pillow Kinoshita hadn't noticed that Narita had in the meantime sat down next to him on his bed.

"You don't want to go, huh?", in Narita's voice was no disappointment, no blame, nothing negative at all. Why did he have to be so understanding at all time? Instead of an actual answer Kinoshita just muttered back something that was drowned by the pillow. Without raising his head he knew what kind of expression Narita had on his face. This small smile that was reserved for him alone. The sheets slightly rustled and Kinoshita felt a movement above himself before Narita's warm lips touched his neck for a second. It tickled a little, causing the thin hairs there to get startled.

Somewhere in Kinoshita's guts the desire to turn around and receive the next kiss on his lips started boiling up, yet he didn't move. He knew that once they started, just kissing wouldn't satisfy him anymore.

A small sigh, more rustling and suddenly the warm aura, that Kinoshita had felt above him just a moment ago, was gone. Only after the small _click_ sound, that signaled the door opening and closing Kinoshita raised his head again.

Outside of the window the world was still twilit and grey and not really inviting to get up and go outside. Who even decided to hold practice at 7 in the morning on a Saturday? Especially when the training on the night before had lasted that long.

Well, Kinoshita hadn't really put heroic effort into the training. Of course he had done all the exercises he had to do, but once the group started splitting up he always felt left out. He had tried to bring himself into the training more, tossing or picking up balls for the others. Yet he still felt misguided. Sometimes Narita and he would just sneak away for a few minutes. Enjoying their little moments alone in the locker room. No one had really noticed so far and if they did they hadn't bothered saying anything about it. .

Still those little moments never lasted long enough, yet way too often they were also the only thing they had. Since the two were in different classes they only saw each other at training or during lunch break. And at those times there were always other people around them. Thus making those small moments so precious. Those small moments and days like these. Days on which one of them would casually mention, that his parents wouldn't be home that night. Days, on which they would walk home together after training, spent the night together and wake up together on the next morning.

 

Kinoshita's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by loud cluttering. Followed by cursing. In that moment he totally forgot, that he didn't want to ever leave the bed again and jumped up, suddenly full of energy or maybe adrenaline. Still barefoot he ran out of the room to look for the source of the noise. It was quickly found.

A wet cloth in his hand Narita knelt on the kitchen floor in front of a red poodle, most likely tomato juice. God, please let it be just tomato juice.

"Kazu?", Kinoshita carefully called out his boyfriends pet name. "What exactly are you doing there?"

"Breakfast.", Narita mumbled without looking up. With a small sigh Kinoshita grabbed another cloth for himself and joined his boyfriend.

 

Half an hour later the two had finally cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, had had breakfast together and had done the minimum to prepare themselves for the training. Thanks to the little tomato juice incident - yes, it was actually just tomato juice, thank God - they had lost some time, that they now tried to catch up by running. Almost like the first time...

Back then the two had overslept and then ran to the training in panic. In the hurry they had accidentally swapped their jerseys without noticing. Only when they stood in the locker room together with the rest of the team they had noticed their mistake. For a short moment they had exchanged panicked looks, fearing that it all would be over. Of course they had planned to tell their teammates about their relationship, but not like that.

And then the moment had passed. The others had carried on their conversation, no one had noticed.

After that Kinoshita and Narita decided to regularly swap their jerseys, just for fun, to see how far they could take it. So far no one had ever said anything about it, but Kinoshita was fairly sure that Ennoshita had caught onto it. Sometimes he gave them those suggestively looks.

 

Not all that far way he could already see the gym. Kinoshita's steps slowed down until they finally stopped. After Narita had noticed, that Kinoshita didn't follow him anymore he stopped too.

Something the matter?, he asked, seemingly confused and still out of breath from running. Instead of an answer Kinoshita closed the gap between them with a few steps and - after taking a look around - also the gap between their lips.

For a short moment they stayed in that position until Kinoshita pulled away again, a smile plastered all over his face.

Lets go.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that Comments/kudos/Whatever are always very much appreciated :)  
> Also I have a [Tumblr](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/) where you may drop me some writing request or prompts for free :)


End file.
